


Fight to Run to Hide

by mysV



Series: Who'll find a way [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Many Jedi Mentioned, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Order 66, jedi order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysV/pseuds/mysV
Summary: She can fight.But she can’t run.And either can't fight forever.Her Master is gone, so were many others, and they didn't even spare the children
Relationships: Depa Billaba & CC-10/994 | Grey, Depa Billaba & Caleb Dume
Series: Who'll find a way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Fight to Run to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Angst isn't my favorite topic to write, one just can't be in Star Wars fandom and don't fall in the Angst. It is, as Order 66 and Thanos, inevitable. Anyway, this is a very short fic of a very short series about how my very dear characters went trough Order 66. In this fic Depa is 34 years old, I can't found proper source of her age, so i settle for 34 (Star Wars chronology is a mess as always). 
> 
> English isn't my first language and I'am still practicing it, I am very sorry for any mistake.

**Disclaimer** : Star Wars and all of its affiliated properties remains property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

* * *

Depa Billaba is thirty-four years old. She has traveled the Galaxy, mastered the Vaapad technique, helped those in need and worked towards establishing peace. She had had a seat in the Council, now has a Padawan and a whole new Battalion under her command.

She had been an apprentice, then a knight, then a master and a general. She is a Jadi, a leader and a diplomat. She has won, and she has failed, but in spite of her regrets, she's felt that she'd done so much there was hardly anything she could have missed out on.

Her apprentice being one of the things she is really proud of.

Caleb is stubborn, joyful, very curious and strangely disciplined. Without even knowing he is, he demands perfection of himself. Usually, he can achieve it. When he can't, Depa has a very upset student on her hands.

But most of the time, Caleb is cheerful and happy. Wonderful thing, because Depa is aware it is not a trait all Padawans share, at least not at the beginning of their training. As the boy grows, he learns quickly – not just lightsaber fighting, but also Force control, hand to hand combat, Jedi history and even how to shoot a blaster.

Depa could do nothing about the last, as the child best friends were Clone Troopers.

He seems to soak up knowledge from everyone around him. Depa tries to teach him everything she can, and what she can not, her Padawan is going to ask his way to the answer. Caleb is a bit shy, but he never hold himself when he wants to know something new.

The young Padawan is on his way to be a veritable know-it-all. Depa hopes that all that knowledge, with time, will be tempered by wisdom.

But watching her once- so- trusted men manipulate their guns while she tries to shove her young boy to the woods, where she hopes he’ll be safe, she finally see what utterly defeat is really like.

She can fight.

But she can’t run.

And either can't fight forever.

 _There was no way out_. 

Her Master is gone. So was Aayla, and Shaak, and Vokara, and Plo Koon, and Jaro Tapal, and so many others.

Grey, not only her Battalion’s Commander but also one of her closest friend and trusted confidante throughout all the ups and downs of the war, aim his blaster right to her head. He is going to kill her, while Styles reach for Caleb.

So many Padawans, so many children.

_They didn't even spare the children._

She wants to run, to follow her Padawan and hide him, hide him where she can knows where he is and keep him safe. But the shot comes, and as Depa lost the hold of her lightsaber, the Jedi Order fall by the hands of the clones. 

Her Force Bond with Caleb gets butchered. 

Depa was thirty-four, and she would like to know that really happened, but for better or worse, doubt will always follow her.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> The title of the series belongs to the Sabaton song "A lifetime of War" and I highly recommend it.


End file.
